


Anniversaries And Strange Patton Fantasies

by TalesOfMaple_Spirit



Series: Stay At Home Husband Logan Au [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Daydreaming, Fluff, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Light Angst, Logan has daydreaming problems, Logan has weird daydreaming problems, Logan is flirty, M/M, Married Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Mention of Making Out, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Patton has separation anxiety, Separation Anxiety, Slice of Life, Trans Male Logic | Logan Sanders, odd daydreams, patton is cute, stay at home Logan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMaple_Spirit/pseuds/TalesOfMaple_Spirit
Summary: We get to see more of the married couple and Logan dealing with excessive daydreaming of his lover.It's anniversary time!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Stay At Home Husband Logan Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Anniversaries And Strange Patton Fantasies

This isn't how many would love to enjoy their anniversary. But the way he jumps and shines for the earth as the sky cries down at them, and Logan sits there and watches him play with the puddle beneath his feet, trumpling it and scattering it around the grass of the park— is enough of a gift to his eyes. Blessed heavens flashing before him.

"My love." Logan reaches, putting his hand on their shoulder, wet from the weather. "We have to head home it's almost 6 pm." He could barely contain a chuckle.

"Oh, do you want to buy some food and drinks first?" Patton cocked his head, stopping his movements to focus on his husband—fixing their coat abruptly. Unlike Patton, Logan was wearing some cloak and his usual polo and loose black pants— only protected from the crying weather because of his umbrella. Patton on the other hand wore a cliché yellow raincoat, because as expected from him, he thoroughly played with every single puddle of water he saw. And the rain was so tender on his face and felt so freeing. Was he saying clothes are a bother? Maybe. 

"Of course, if you wish to." Logan replied, reaching a hand that Patton gladly took and led to a nearby store. A 7 eleven, just in front of the park's gate. "I am enjoying this thus far. If you were any man I would grumble at the level of unprofessionalism, but knowing you and your taste in romance… this is truly an honour to feel you love me so much to let me experience and see everything you love and enjoy."

"...Logan, I'll kiss you." Patton threatened, stopping in their tracks just by the exit to take both his hands into his own and tangle it together. 

"If that is a threat, you are quite poor at making them." 

"Can I have a kiss?" The man, instead, curiously and adorably asked.

"Of course. Though I'm at my limit, my lips are drying." He joked, licking his lips at that instance. He wasn't lying though, they've been kissing all day each second walk and even the whole morning, they need a break at this point. Patton tiptoes to his height and guides their lips together in a symphony. He quickly pulls off then with a goofy grin plastered onto his expression.

"Eww, your lips are dry." He wiped his mouth, laughing.

"I told you." 

When they enter the store is when they both actually realize just how wet Patton has become playing in the rain— dripping like a wet baby duck after learning how to swim. He doesn't move from the carpet placed by the glass doors and instead gives Logan money and coins, dropping it on their palm. "You should buy juice or wine, either way and some...mmm...hotdog and buns and popcorn if you can find any."

"Should I buy the kids something too?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Patton poked his tongue out, reaching further into his coat's pocket. He only brought a limited amount of money like he usually does when he goes out. So if ever he was robbed or pickpocketed, it isn't as much as he has at home. It's oddly smart.

Street smarts even.

"Buy them some, uh, those vitamin candies, Roman has been getting sick. And that nasty medicine juice thing that Remus really likes." He added coins and a 50 dollar bill. "I'll wait here, honey." He wraps his arms around himself as the cold starts to creep.

"Of course." Logan went on, taking a basket and popping in some popcorn and other food that he wouldn't nor anyone start to consider healthy—picking up some refreshments from the freezers and the wine of course, though wine isn't stored in the freezer but displayed. Looks like he'll have to put it in the refrigerator at home before drinking it up. Warm wine is nasty. The vitamin candies were also popped in and the 'nasty juice medicine'. Logan has to admit it wasn't looking quite nice, from the design alone it looked like it already tasted bad, thank god he's way too old to drink it as it only works on teens and children. Patton would probably force him to drink it if he ever gets sick, if it were for adults. He shudders at the thought alone, glancing at his husband by the door who waves at him when he catches a glance of his eyes.

Adorable… but painfully protective.

Logan pops his lips together when he throws it in the basket, "In you go, little one." He mumbles to himself. Really, as he's getting old, the only thing he really realized is he was talking to himself more and more. Not that he wasn't already a lonely teen in his hormonal phase. "Okay… vitamin, juice, wine, pop corn…" he drags on the mental list in his head, Logan has quite the impressive memory. He huffs, proudly when he rechecked again and concluded that he indeed got everything they needed. 

The cashier was a very nice young man. Even gave him an extra ice cream when he found out that Logan was celebrating an anniversary with the person by the door. It's going great, everyone and everything is perfectly perfect, as it really should be after 19 years. 

"You got everything?" Patton puffs out some hot breath on his palm to cool himself.

"Yes." Logan raised the paper bag. "Now, let's head home and have some fun."

"Ooh, fun…" Patton snickered against his hand to cover it up.

"Do not be so dirty minded."

"I'm just joking! Hahaha, can we watch some cool documentaries about animals?"

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"Aww, you nerd."

"Be glad you have the pass to say that to me and my wonderful brain."

"Pssh- are you calling yourself a smooth brain?" Patton cackled, loudly.

"Hey, what's so funny!"

"Nothing..!" They panicked as Logan wrapped their arms around him and started to tickle his sides when they got out of the store.

"Yes there is!" Logan grumbled.

\-------

"Popcorn, popcorn in my bowl. If I eat it all, I'm on a roll!" Patton poorly raps, popping a single popcorn into his mouth and crunching it between his set of munchers. "Got anything now, Lo?" He asked, sitting beside the man who was pointing the remote right in front of the tv.

"Yes, beavers." 

"Hmmm, how about just some rainforest animals instead?"

"You sure? Some of those animals might be too scary for you." Logan puts his arm on Patton's shoulders, pressing the arrow button on the remote to get to another animal channel.

"Well, I guess I'll just hold you then when I get scared~" He giggled, mischievously, continuing to munch on his buttered popcorn. Logan rolled his eyes, fondly, at the flirting. He would be lying if he said he didn't want Patton to hold him at the… 'scary parts'?

Oh, what would it be like when Patton jumps to his arms when he gets scared? Logan hopes he'd be called a hero just like when he saved Patton from a really mad dog and he was kissed on the cheek as repayment.

_"Oh, Lo! I'm so scared of spiders! Hold me!" Patton jumps to his arms, wrapping his arms around their neck and hiding their face there as if it would at all help. Their heart beating fast against Logan’s chest._

_"Do not worry, my love. These spiders are just on tv." He would comfort, patting their back and kissing their head in the process._

_"Oh… you're so right, moonshine! My hero."_

"Logan?" Patton's voice suddenly broke through his daydreaming, his lover poking his cheek cutely. "Hey, you haven't gotten any of the popcorn I made!" He puffs his cheek and crosses his arms, like an adorably upset kid. 

"O-oh…" Logan nervously chuckles. "Sorry, I guess I phased out.”

“No phasing out! We’re phasing in~! Cause were on the frogs, honey!” He points at the TV showing off a green frog on a huge leaf as the documentary man narrated facts about these animals. 

“Ah… a tree frog-”

“No, no! Logan, tsk tsk.” He clicked his tongue, moving his finger left and right. “That is, my darling devil shine-”

“That oddly works-”

“-a glass frog.”

“They look the same.” Logan crossed his arms, hunching.

“Aww you’re adorable!” Patton squished his cheeks, quickly pulling back to explain. “Glass frogs are the ones whose organs are viewable to human eyes nearby without having to surgically open them up!”

“...Fascinating.” He scratched his chin and gestured for Patton to dearly continue. He knew full well Patton took some zoology before being bored out of his mind from it, oddly enough, and so bolted out of that class. Though damn, Patton learned a lot. “So they’re called glass frogs?”

The man cackled in reply, “What did you think it was going to be?”

“I don’t know… transparent frog?”

“Bahahaha! For a smart person, you sure are too simple, Lo-Lo.”

“Hey!”

_“My, darling!” He sees Patton run down the stairs, after stating those words in a thick french accent, and to his arms his lover jumps to wearing a red glittering dress as the surrounding grows bigger and bigger, giving them room to embrace each other in one another’s presence. “_ _mon amour me serre dans tes bras et m'embrasse!”_

_“Mon amour je t'embrasserai jusqu'à la fin des temps et t'embrasserai jusqu'à ce que tu sois essoufflé.” Logan would reply in a deep muscular voice, that sounds too far from his normal deep voice._

_“Oh mon doux amour! Oui!” Patton dramatically depends on his strong arms, putting a hand to their forehead in such a theatrical way that Logan loves to see. “Embrasse-moi à bout de souffle sous les étoiles.”_

_“Oui.”_

_And Logan would dig in, like Patton was some sweet dinner watered with honey._

“...Unrealistic, neither of us ever learned French… I only got those words from google translate.” Logan bit his lip after mumbling to himself, sitting up from his sleep to analyze his poorly made French romcom dream. Though Patton’s dress looks so magnificent, he couldn’t whine much. Groaning, he finds that he and Patton had fallen asleep, based on the places they have fallen asleep on- Logan straight on the couch and Patton on his legs like a koala bear- they probably expected to fall asleep and Patton just fixed their positions for the sake of their spines. “So undeniably loving.” He giggles as he brushes away some of Patton’s locks from their forehead.

Patton was a deep sleeper and most likely not going to be woken by someone touching his hair or face. Logan always remembers the first time they awoke together in the same room and same bed, the honey yellow light of the son streaming through the windows as Logan watches him grumble in his sleep because of a dream he was having. They weren’t together then, but that’s what completed the puzzle for Logan to realize he has completely fallen for Patton.

He sighs, ready to go back to sleep as he fluffs up his pillow and places it were, predictably, his head is going to be placed. God, his neck will be sore tomorrow, but maybe it’s worth it for some good ol dreams. He hopes this one dream he particularly likes will continue… It was Patton and he adopted another baby, and they were living by the beach and he was less of a stick figure and more so of a fit man. Okay, maybe some things in his dreams were not great about his body image, one problem at the time, no problem here at all.

The door creaks open.

It’s 11 pm at night.

Ugh, children, was all Logan could think.

“Well, aren’t you two quite late? If I remember… I specifically instructed you two to be present by 9 pm or at least quarter to 10 pm” Logan states in his whispering tone as he would call it, crossing his arms and glaring at the tiptoeing twins- caught red handed. Just when he was about to fall asleep. How completely bothersome.

“Eleven is near nine..?” Roman helplessly argued.

“Bad argument, try again.”

“We got into a fight..?” Remus tried.

“Argument would’ve been irrefutable if it weren’t for the fact that if you both were in a real fight, not only would you both look like two walking garbage set on fire, but also you probably would’ve been left behind out of the desire to continue fighting as your brother flees for safety.”

….

….

“We’re sorry-”

“You’re grounded.”

The two teens whined out loud, dramatically groaning at the ceiling and hunching back to their room late in the night. Logan watches them with narrowed, judgemental eyes only cut when Patton moved in his place by his feet with a yawn and scratching their eyes awake. “Mh? What happened?” He asked, moving his head side to side.

_Oh dear Einstein, how adorable._

“The kids got home late.”

“Oh, ground them for a day.”

“That’s exactly what I intend to do.”

“Mm, good.” Patton flops back down on his legs, letting out a small noise of sleepiness. No matter what, sleeping Patton is always best Patton. No you cannot change Logan’s mind. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. Remind me, honey.”

“Yes I will, Patton. Love you.” 

“Love you too.”

It didn’t take much long for him to fall asleep again. Mumbling nonsense as he sets off for daydream land. His dream with Patton and a new baby didn’t continue, but this one he didn’t mind, Patton looked amazing in a maid dress.

\---------------

“They’re growing too fast…” Patton mumbles from his couch, reading some ‘Fun Learning’ book about animals. Their tall lamp is the only light source by the corner. “I’ve been more cautious entering their bedrooms nowadays, in fear that I might walk into some make out session.” He flips to another chapter, scrunching his eyes for a moment of thought. Logan places the tray of tea and sandwich by the small wooden table at the side of the couch, sighing out at one of Patton driving back anxieties. 

It wasn’t much new, Patton really wanted children, but hardly desired to see them go on and continue life without them. He wanted the twins to stay for the rest of their lives, until they grow old and wither into the air. “Darling, they’re almost 20. It’s expected, soon enough both of them will have a job and a house.”

“But why can’t they stay?” Patton whines out, rolling back his head on the couch’s back to look at Logan from behind him, drinking some creamed coffee. 

“Children grow, dearest. We would not have gotten married or met at all if we did not grow out of our parents house.” 

“I don’t like it.”

“Don’t like what?”

“ _The twins_ growing up.” He pouts, loudly drinking the tea that it almost made Logan jump out of his skin. “I want them to be little forever.”

“That’s not quite possible, honey.”

“Yeah… I guess it’s a bit selfish too.” Hunching forward, Patton moped. It’s true it’s heartbreaking to see your children grow and have families, leaving you behind. But it’s also you who brought them here, so their decisions are respected as much as their parents' are. Logan frowns through his sipping, worriedly hugging the man from behind as he looks on with sad eyes.

“It is...It is quite selfish to be honest.” He pretends to not hear the distressed noise Patton made at his honesty. “But something good does come out of the kids growing and marrying off.”

“And what’s that?”

Logan smiles, putting their cups down and pushing himself on the one person- rather luxurious looking- couch, placing Patton on a lying position on it before positioning himself with his legs on the arm and his back on the other, putting Patton on his lap. “We get to have some solo time.” He mumbled, hugging and kissing the other. Putting out that single flame of worry inside their heart.

They’ll have to tackle this more soon enough through some therapist. As Patton’s separation anxiety could get worse than it already is. For now they’ll just have to rest on one another and calm each other through worries and fears. Just like they vowed.by the altar.

“Oh you’re such a flirty mess~” 

My, perhaps, he is a sucker for romance after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> -None, I think


End file.
